epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Odysseus vs Sinbad
Hey there my fairies! Welcome y'all to see the first guest of Season 2, my good friend Drakan95 as the king Odysseus. His lyrics were chiseled by the one and only Joe while mine were chiseled by Legion. I gotta thank my awesome dad for this suggestion :). And also thanks YET AGAIN to my friend Leandro for the beautiful cover and let's set sail to see who's better at going on terrible voyages! :D Beat The Beat Rapping starts at 0:54 Lyrics 'Odysseus:' I'm a miracle, a wonder, like my wife's gross suitors I'll show you the door To life, you sound a bit hoarse, this will be won by me like its the Trojan War Sink your ships like you're Ajax, I would believe it when Cassandra sees it That the hero of my people leaves a Disney freak dead and defeated Fighting beasts for my return, despised by the gods of sky and sea A comedian took your name because when we look at you we’re laughing Engage in a sword fight? Your story couldn't match to my Odyssey Commit more follies than Achilles, your heel will feel me strike softly 'Sinbad:' You’re quite a pig for one who didn’t fall for Circe’s hocus pocus Your trips are so bad are you sure you didn’t smoke the Lotus? Your flow’s uncontrolled, like Aeolus trapped it in a bag, And speaking of slit sacks, didn’t that trans-prophet warn you of my attack? Put some blood in the pit, maybe he’ll come back and rap instead, Have none? But why? There’s plenty to take from your men! After you broke into man’s home and slipped him a BFG-HB! But he awoke and sent your friends to Pluto! Too bad he left alive Goofy! I’m a’packing up goods and trades, raising the mast up high Cut into your shores saying peace then deliver some spice And I’ll overtake your neglected kingdom like the midnight apes! And show Penelope the true trunk of her bedside stake! 'Odysseus:' You're not Roc-ing it, I'm gonna Bashe your ass back to Baghdad And smash Sinbad, till his debts are more dead than any dad he’s had It's just sad how this sailor's scriptures go and rip off all my literature Your final Calypso, I'll leave you owned from Sri Lanka back to Ithaca Athena saw my wisdom, I turn the tide in war just by being wise And use my eyes to see your demise, put you in a tomb you won't survive One of us is a wandering warrior, the other’s a spoilt hyperbolist I’ll sneak in your house at night, and like beats and Trojans, I’ll murder it 'Sinbad:' I’ll leave you like Calypso’s dreams, broken and shattered when I’m done And you should abandon this battle faster than you did your own son! Eat some spinach, for even Popeye can put up a better fight than you But nothing can help you stomach the horrors I will ship you through You’ll be saying holy cow when you catch me in the flesh For the only thing you could pass is a paternity test WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MYTHICAL BATTLES splintering crack on lightning followed by chorus of hurrahs OF HISTORICAL SHITTTTTTTTTTT ' ' Poll Who Won? Odysseus Sinbad Hint for the Next Battle Category:Blog posts